Murray X Alex
by Fite The Cat
Summary: Not the best name, but I'm going to change it later. Anyways, this is a story I've had for awhile. A story of two soulmates coming together, and... well, see for yourself. It's really short, but I'm getting to work on another as I type this. Bye!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, my name's Alex. I'm a rabbit. I'm lavender... I don't like my color, it's too girly. In case you couldn't tell, I'm a bit of a tomboy. Okay, a lot. Anyways, I have this ear that's always flopped down. My friends poke fun at me because of it, but I like it. It makes me feel unique.

One day I was walking, and I noticed a red dog. The thing that I really noticed was his ear. It looked like it had been ripped off. I walked over to him. "Hey, I can't help but notice your—" "Ear?" he finished. "I lost it in a Cog battle. It's fine, though. I could've died, I'm pretty lucky." He made me blush. The way he talked, his take on his situation, and even his voice were amazing. I was glad I was lavendar, because I could tell my cheeks were pink. I was guessing it blended, considering he didn't notice. "Well, I've got a unique ear, too, but I was born with it," I said, brushing it away from my face. He smiled. "I'm Murray," he said, extending a hand. "I'm Alex," I said, taking it in a handshake. "I always tell everyone this, call me anything but Alex and you're _dead._" I smiled jokingly. "You're cool. Wanna fight some Cogs?" he asked. "Sure!" I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

As we fought the Cogs, we chatted. He was so happy for what he had. He was a great example. As we fought Cogs, I would occasionally look over at his ear and smile. I'd never felt like this before. It was like there was a connection between us. When I was around him I felt... _different. _

"That was fun!" Murray said, as we sat down next to each other on a bench. "Hey, Murray?" I started, looking over at him. "I, uh..." I tried to confess my feelings, but my heart started beating faster and faster, and I was just so nervous that before I knew what was happening, I was 30 feet away from him, and couldn't stop running.


	3. Chapter 3

When I was finally able to stop running, it was because I tripped. _Ugh, I must've looked so dumb!_ I thought to myself. _I should get back to him._

So I walked back, pretty embarrased, and saw that he was sitting there, confused. "Oh, hey!" he said, as he noticed me. "That was..." I smiled sheepishly. "Weird? Yeah, I don't know why that happened." "It's okay," he laughed. I sat back down next to him, and the moment I did, I heard the sound of a LOT of Cogs coming down from the sky at the same time! When they landed, I saw that they were The Big Cheeses, Corporate Raiders, and Head Hunters! They came over and captured us, probably thinking we were the easiest target, considering we were sitting together on a bench. The next thing I knew, I was in a cell next to Murray on a little metal bench. "Oh," was all I could say.


	4. Chapter 4

My feet laid on the cold cell floor. I was pretty confused while everything that happened sunk in. I looked at Murray, sitting next to me. He was still hopeful, looking around with eyes filled with determination. "Murray, I'm... sorry." My eyes filled with tears. I blinked them away when he began to speak. "It's not your fault! We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time," he said with a smile. "You think so?" "I know so."

Our conversation ended there. Neither one of us spoke for a long time. We may not have spoken, but we seemed to talk through our eyes. I saw confusion and curiosity in his eyes. I may have been wrong, but if there was confusion I wanted to clear it up. Finally, I spoke. "Murray, is there anything we need to clear up?"

His expression changed from emotionless to puzzled. He chuckled nervously. "Yeah, how did you know?" "I could... see it in your eyes." "Oh, I guess that makes sense," he replied.

"So, what exactly is it, that you're confused about?" I asked, sounding a bit worried. I hoped he didn't think I was a weirdo or anything. "Well, I wanted to know why you ran off, it seemed like you were gonna say something, and you just got up and ran off. I hoped I hadn't scared you off!" "No, no, it's just, I... I..."

Out of the blue, he grabbed my hand.

"Murray, I think... I'm in love with you," I finally said. "Well, I know I love you." He pulled me closer, and our lips touched (A/N Toons have lips?) and he gave me a long, passionate kiss. It lasted about five seconds before he pulled away. "Sorry, I think I went a bit too far!" he said. "No, no, don't be, that was... how do I even explain... thank you." I pulled him towards me and we kissed again.


End file.
